Scribbles of My Romance
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Ch 2/ There were so many mistakes in his life, errors that should have never happened but she was one he would never regret. "Sakura, be my Doctor" "Sasuke-kun, you're not sick are you?" Sometimes, he really wished she'd understand. But he still wanted it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! First of all thank you for clicking on the story, it means my summary didn't completely suck and you were interested. Second, this is a series of Drabbles that couldn't quite become fics! due to their lenght (I'm picky with that) but anyhows, Enjoy it!**

**I do not own Naruto! or the Songs included in the fics! But Thank you!**

* * *

She smiled as she waved to the crowd, tonight was a rainy night and perfect for the club's business, he father owned half the clubs in Tokyo, and yet people still treated her like shit. But that was the price she paid for being no one else at school, and yet she smiled because she wouldn't change a thing.

Her smile went wider as her best friend hugged the living crap out of her, that blonde energetic ball was the best male friend she could ask for. Yet she still didn't understand how him and Sasuke-teme were best friends too, it was one of those things that puzzled the living hell out of her. And they weren't many of those things that puzzled her, she may not be a prodigy but she was as close as possible.

She smiled as she took the acoustic guitar out of its case, the beautiful guitar was one of her most prized possessions, and she took so much care of it that it usually creeped her friends out. She took a small breath in order to calm herself down, the usual nervous jitters were there but she always got over it.

The microphone was set up for her and she winked at Big Joe, he was one of the bouncers and a friend of hers, she had known Big Joe for about 11 years, and that was what made the 18 year old girl giggle at herself, Big Joe knew her well, she usually forgot the mic at the rehearsing room.

"Hey everyone, This is our band _'Amazing Acoustics' _and we'll be playing a _Paramore_ song, which is actually a cover, so enjoy yourselves, but don't get too naughty" and with a flirty wink she gave her friends the signal.

The song was one of her favorites, and unfortunately one of Sasuke's favourites too. Damn him for liking the music she liked, now he would think she was singing to him. Stupid asshole, She thought as she started singing, and some clapped in encouragement.

As she sang "Use Somebody", a cover from Kings of Leon sung by Paramore, she looked around the club, couples were starting to get that look in their eyes that said, 'Meet me at the bathroom, now' and she smiled at that. She knew that look very well, and the girl wearing a red tube dress by Naruto and Sasuke was giving the latter that look.

The funny part was that Sasuke was not even looking at her, she was looking at her, at the pink haired girl singing their song on stage and he was probably wondering _how the hell had she managed to get a spot to sing in one of the most wanted clubs in Tokyo_, but of course she hadn't told him about her connections and she wouldn't anytime soon. It was fun to see him sweat his brains out, and she winked at her guitarist coyly, she felt an angry glare at the back of her head but she ignored it, she was playing for god's sakes!

She laughed as she song came to an end and the clapping doubled, the pleased crowd didn't throw roses at them but it was enough, she saw him staring at her with that stupid look of his but she was looking at the man beside him, when had he gotten there? And why hadn't she seen him before? Damn it.

* * *

The man walked slowly towards the stage and everyone just moved out of his way, he was that important and she rolled her eyes at the smirk he was wearing. He walked up the stairs to her and patted her head and she laughed as her arm encircled his waist, he grabbed the microphone out of her hands and she rolled her eyes once more at the look he was sporting.

His gray and anti-gravitational hair was in its usual spikes but he was wearing a suit today, which was not weird but he predered a dress shirt over the coat, either way he was looking good and why wouldn't he?

"Hello everyone, enjoying yourselves yet?" he asked with a smirk that earned him screams from women all around the club, "Why won't you give my beautiful daughter, Sakura, another round of applause?" she looked at her father, Kakashi Hatake, a well earned glare, "Dad, you're impossible" but smiled never the less, finally about three minutes later she hoped down the stage while holding her miniskirt to herself in order to keep the perverts out of hoping anything with her.

Anyhow, some men were starting to leer and she did not like it at all, one of them the bold one came close and daringly put his arm around her shoulders, or at least tried because she was suddenly pulled to a very hard chest which she knew all too well.

"Sakura", his deep voice rumbled throughout his chest and she couldn't help but to smile, he was so overprotective it was actually fun to mess around with him, but she didn't because as much as she loather to accept it, she loved him far too much. She sighed and looked up to the angry glare of her boyfriend, **_-yes! Boyfriend! Die fangirls!_**- Sasuke Uchiha.

The glare itself would send any man to their mother with their soiled pants, but his _angry_ glare was far worse, it made men want to kill themselves, and she loved it. She blinked at his arm encircling her waist, and snuggled to his chest. He smelled good! That was all people!

She felt herself being pulled out to the terrace and when she looked around, she noted it was deserted, either everyone was enjoying themselves inside or Sasuke had once more managed to scare them all off with one look.

She looked at him and his crossed arms, she was tempted to roll her eyes at him but her inner self gladly reminded her why doing childish remarks around Sasuke wouldn't be done anymore, last time she had stuck her tongue out at him and he had boldly… well, you can imagine what he had done to her innocent self!

She smiled sweetly and walked calmly towards him, he was leaning against the ironwork her father had ordered to be made from Russia, and when she was close enough she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his chin, and another one on the corner of his mouth, he frowned and his hands rested themselves on her waist, clearly stating she was going to need much more to be forgiven for the winks earlier.

She sighed, "Sasuke?" she whispered into his neck and he didn't answer, she smiled and gave him an open mouthed kiss on the side of his neck, and mumbled a "Sasuke-kun", he tensed up and his fingers quickly yet gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look up under her eyelashes, he kissed her softly at first and when her hands fisted his shirt, the kiss became much more passionate, earning a soft mewl from her, to which he reacted instantly.

His hands pushed her against him and she felt him, she blushed and broke the kiss to breath, "Sasuke-kun…" she was dazzled and the moron knew it too, he continued kissing her collarbone, "Sakura, about those apologies… you're going to need more than that and a 'Sasuke-kun'" he warned and kissed her again, this time his tongue joining them and she gasped a couple times, he would always make her feel like this and she loved it.

She felt herself being pulled towards the other side of the club, towards the exit and to the parking lot, into his Maserati and she blinked when they arrived towards his condo in the upperside of Tokyo, she loved his apartment because of the views it had, and the smell it had, it was his smell.

But something told her she wasn't going to be able to look at the views tonight… or in the morning, because apologizing to her three-year old long boyfriend was always exhausting, and she loved it.

Did she already mention she loved teasing him? Did she say it was because she loved the makeup afterwards? Oh yes, that was it.

* * *

**What do you think? Read and Review please! Thank you. Oooooh Sasu-kun gets pissed with a few winks? Talk about isssues. **

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles

Chapter 1: I can Hardly Breath, I need a Doctor.

* * *

He was fucking losing his mind, it was unbelievable. No one could do that to him, he had made sure of that years ago, then why was this happening? Why was she able to do all of this to him?

He had been on his own for so long, he knew how to take care of himself, he didn't need anyone to bring him back to life, because he was already void inside. It was something he had given up a long time ago.

He had the money, the resources, the connections, the intelligence to make it happen, to make sure he never felt this way for anyone, but now as he closed his eyes and sighed out loud he could not help but to think of what had gone wrong.

_One minute he had been at the bar with his obnoxious best friend, the fucking Dobe and the next minute he had found her, singing in-tone at the karaoke bar on the other side of the bar. Maybe it was her voice that appealed him at first, it reminded him so much of his mother, his **dead** mother._

_He could have easily turned around at that second, _he knew that_. Maybe it was the pink hair she had that made him snort or was it her outfit? Who wore a bright yellow jumper at a bar and red heels? He wanted to snort when she turned around and almost fell on the chair, clumsy woman._

_She smiled at a man near her and he narrowed his eyes, so she was taken. What was the big deal? It was not as if she was very alluring as it was. Even if she had a pretty smile and pretty green eyes, what was the big fucking deal?_

_He had ordered a scotch on the rocks and watched with onyx eyes as she left her group of friends and walked towards the bathroom, where he followed carefully and yet confidently. _That was another mistake.

_Instead of entering the men's bathroom, he followed her into the women's stalls and found her washing her hands, when she looked up and gasped he knew he was smirking, because she was blushing and he was already heading towards her._

And damn it, as he laid on the bed he knew he had made so many mistakes, but he did not regret any of them. The smell lingered on the air and he sat up when she walked in wearing only a pair of pink underwear and his white shirt on her, in her hands a tray with breakfast. He smirked at her smile, she was always this way.

They weren't together in a relationship, he knew it was wrong to keep giving her hopes but he now knew that it was just too hard to not have her by his side everyday- every hour. It was sickening, but she always consented and even though he knew as he looked at the clock on the wall that they both would be late, he knew he rather liked her over his job. Which made him cringe inward, but the moment she smiled and laid beside him while eating from the wooden bed tray and picking up a strawberry to slowly bite it, while watching Grey's Anatomy, he knew he was more than whipped.

Because he was Sasuke Uchiha and she was Sakura Haruno. "Sasuke-kun, we must hurry, I have surgery at 5 o'clock and I need to lock up right after you go", she said and blushed when caught his eyes in a heated and intense way.

"Be my doctor", it was not a romantic declaration but she understood the meaning under it. "Of course, Sasuke-kun", and with a tender kiss to the cheek he knew he had done the right thing.

* * *

**Yay! I updated another story! man, I'm on a roll ;) This is a short, (exageratedly short) drabble from the song "I need a Dr", from Eminem.**

**Love you guys, thanks for all the support! Please review. I'm dissapointed I haven't heard of ANY reviews for this story. :(**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


End file.
